Mistake-Coated with a Drop of Hope
by IAMOUTOFIDEASFORNAMES
Summary: She made a mistake years ago. Once upon a time, she fell in love. As she found out, sugar coating was one thing you don't find in love. She vowed to never again make the same mistake. As it turns out, a certain boy shared the same fate. Though instead, he kept searching for "the one". Even as they crossed paths, they knew change is always risky, but the perhaps longed for them, as
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****She made a mistake years ago. Once upon a time, she fell in love. As she found out, sugar coating was one thing you don't find in love. She vowed to never again make the same mistake. As it turns out, a certain boy shared the same fate. Though instead, he kept searching for "the one". Even as they crossed paths, they knew change is always risky, but _the perhaps longed_ for them, as they longed for it.**  


**Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_**** own any single thing in this story except for the words and the plot (it's so sad...). The rest belongs solely to Rick Riordan.**

**~O~**

**Mistake-Coated with a Drop of Hope**

**CHAPTER 1**

New school. New surroundings. New people. In short: change. She had never liked change that much. Change means risk. And yet she couldn't say she resents it. Because it helps sometimes, especially when you need a great distraction, and you are not interested in becoming a drug addict. As she looked at the massive building, she had a moment of hesitation. But then a distant memory came, and her hesitation vaporized into thin air. She climbed up the massive stairs and to the massive glass double doors. Everything about this place is so grand.

She looked back for a second, at the humongous letters that spelt Goode and the road that lead to her house somewhere in the residence nearby. She took a deep breath, and pushed the glass double doors open. She went in, and was immediately greeted by a formally dressed person. He was wearing a striped suit. He had a short bushy beard and a pair of puffy bloodshot eyes. His face did not look the least friendly or welcoming. He simply grunted,

"Welcome to Goode High School. I am the principal, Mr. Dionysus. You can call me Mr. D."

She was quite shocked that this mess of a person could be this school's principal. And not just that, the insincerity of the person was also unbelievable. Also, frankly, he did not have the most amazing face. Or at least he had the face of a person that _used _to be handsome. So she just stared at him for a while. That seems to annoy him, because his face almost immediately contorted into a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Well? Are you going to just stay here and stare, Ms….?

"Chase, sir. No sir."

His face scrunched up even more. "Well listen, Ms. Chase, this is not a military school nor is this a fashion show, so I suggest you don't waste my time and go to your class!"

"Yessi- Yes, Mr. D." She quickly bowed and ran away from the man. _Great. Already on the bad side of the principal. _Though she didn't like that moody bastard either.

She slowed down, after a moment. There were few people that she can see, but she wasn't interested to even get acquainted. Popularity, which was basically the single goal most people in high school live for, was no longer hers. All she wanted to do now is disappear. After all that had happened, she didn't care much for attention. In fact, it was the last thing she needs. Unfocused, she didn't realize she was walking on a straight line and right at a running person before it was a bit too late. As you might expect, the result wasn't pretty.

She basically got thrown to the ground and banged her head in the process, hard enough to make her see stars. Her elbow clashed with the floor pretty hard, and it hurt like a… that she almost screamed. She was amazed when she found that it wasn't dislocated. She had bumped (there's the award winning understatement of the year) into a girl.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!" she said, her brown eyes wide in concern. While she got thrown like a hurricane just hit, this girl pretty much just staggered, and half of it in surprise as well.

The girl had blond hair. It was the yellow color of ripe wheat, and it looked beautiful on her. She had a sharp feature, and she has a warm and stern expression at the same time. To sum it up, she was stunningly beautiful.

The girl offered her hand, and she took it, slowly standing up. "I'm sorry once again. I'm Katie Gardner." The girl said, and shook her hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, smiling. She wondered what other people think of how she looks.

Katie looked down and mumbled. "What a great first impression…" then she looked up and said, "You're new aren't you? Of course you are. Do you need me to show you around?"

"No, I think I'm fine. Thanks though."

Katie smiled and said, "I have a feeling we're gonna be quite the friends. Come to me in the cafeteria at the lunch later. In other words, a million years later. I may be able to introduce you to some things. I've gotta go now, see you later, Annabeth."

And with that, she was gone. _Well, she is certainly going to be one kind of a friend._

* * *

She used to like science. But Dr. Horace had certainly changed that opinion. He made chemistry a lot more complicated than it should be and biology disgusting. As the bell that marks the end of the class and the start of break rung, she let out a relieved sigh. She quickly got out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

She usually brought her own food, but there was quite a hassle in the morning, and all that she could have thought of was not getting late at her first day of school. So she didn't bring food today. She did however, bring a little bit of money. Five bucks exactly, that's it. A single piece of bread was what she could afford, so that's that. She sat on the empty table at the corner. Her efforts of disappearing however, was thwarted when a hand tapped her shoulder and the face of Katie Gardner suddenly appeared.

"Why do you try so hard to like… disappear?" she said. "Or are you just like, not comfortable knowing people?"

Both.

Katie made herself at home and took her seat. "So, I did promise to introduce you to this school.

"Well… first thing you gotta know is that… we use the unholy caste system. Gandhi wouldn't be proud. Wait, was it Gandhi? I don't even know. Anyways, if you want to have a good social life in Goode, in other words, popular," _No. _"You have to know the right group to hang out with."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… So there are the nerds. I'm gonna be honest, not recommended." _Into consideration list._

"There are the… well," Katie looked at a table crowded with a bunch of goofy looking people with green shirts on. A guy with a wispy beard was making a very _inspiring _(note the intense sarcasm) about saving the world from global warming. _Into consideration list_. Katie flinched and then said, "those poor people… nice intentions, nice personality, but unfortunately and as expected, massive bully material."

"And then, there are the classical jocks n' jerks." She jerked her chin at a table crowded with big fat muscular people who were talking extraordinarily loudly. _Forget it_. "I hate them. And then there are the classic self absorbed, make up crazy bitches. And then there are the knockout gorgeous people who are humble and kind and beautiful and… well, they ain't here. Don't know why. And then… there are of course, the most amazing and awesome people that are currently walking the earth! Can you guess? It's me and some other people! Woo! I suggest you join us." Katie giggled.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "I suppose a friend or two couldn't hurt…"

Just as she said that, two exceptionally loud girls- and when she said loud, she meant screeching elephant loud. Maybe their mother ate a mic while they were pregnant. One had a curly black hair and a regrettably pretty face. She instantly had an instinct to stay away from this girl. She was saying, "AHMAGAWD. DID YOU...? I CANNOT BELIEVE, THAT JASON, JASON FREAKING GRACE, IS MAKING A MOVE ON PIPER. PIPER EFFING MCLEAN. THE HUMMILIATION. THE UNBELIEVABLENESS."

The other girl said in a high pitched voice, "Ohmagawdiknowright! I heard they made out!"

They both squealed in the highest possible pitch. Clearly not in delight though. It was noise disaster. If this was Ancient Greece, they would be a result of either Aphrodite marrying some guy, or simply a wrong one night stand between a bat and some random person.

Katie's smile immediately turned upside down. "That was Drew Tanaka and her minion. Fourth category. They were talking about Jason, Grace, fifth category."

She simply nodded. What else was there to do? And then she heard Drew talking again.

"Humph! Well that guy is obviously taken. Although… There is still Percy. Ooh yeah." The other girl giggled and so did Drew.

She could only shook her head in disgust. Strangely, Katie smirked though.

"I was expecting them to say that. They just mentioned Percy Jackson. Fifth category. Arguably the hottest guy in Goode. We call him the Action Jackson. He can get himself any single girl."

_Oh no_, was all Annabeth could've thought of. "Do you have a crush on him?"

Katie looked horrified, and said, "No! I would ne- I mean, no, of course I don't. He's not my type."

_Thank God_. If there was one thing Annabeth knew a lot about aside from architecture, it was about hot guys who can get themselves any girl they want. She had promised to never make the same mistake. Never again.

"Well, not every _single_ girl." She said with an edge of bitterness in her tone. "He's not getting this one."

If anything else, Katie noticed the bitterness. She hastily replied, "Well he's not a player, if that's what you're saying. He's just, hot and he can't help it. He's actually pretty nice and funny, and-"

"Please." Annabeth cut her off. "Every person that is, and has been handsome since born, cannot help but use it to his advantage. You'll see."

Annabeth is humble, kind, and indeed all that she ever wanted was to disappear, but if there are things that she is not, is weak, cowardly, or forgiving.

The bell rung and Katie couldn't help but feel, as she looked at her "friend's" dark and stormy grey eyes, that the beautiful and kind Annabeth Chase she sees is but a cover to a darker Annabeth, whom she didn't know.

* * *

**Well... Summary sucks, title sucks more, first chapter sucks even more... I'm just trying stuff. If this was a novel inspired by Percy Jackson, the summary would be like, half story, half abomination, all disgusting. Review and review, but be gentle... I think verbal murder is still a crime. And by the way, I know title sucks. A LOT. Trust me I do.**

**Well tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: She made a mistake years ago. Once upon a time, she fell in love. As she found out, sugar coating was one thing you don't find in love. She vowed to never again make the same mistake. As it turns out, a certain boy shared the same fate. Though instead, he kept searching for "the one". Even as they crossed paths, they knew change is always risky, but _the perhaps longed_ for them, as they longed for it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_**** own Percy Jackson. If I do, I wouldn't be here... **

**~O~**

**Mistake-Coated with a Drop of Hope**

**CHAPTER 2**

"So how's it going on with Piper?" he asked Jason Grace, his best friend.

Jason Grace was one of the most popular guy in Goode. He had a neatly cut dirty blond hair, electric blue eyes which looked like literal electricity that pulsed, and a handsome face. One of his most notable features however, was the scar in on his cheek, just to the side of his lips. The cause of that was him trying to eat a stapler.

Unsurprisingly, it stabbed his face, and the wound never disappeared. It became the Great Stapler incident, and the scar became the Grace Scar. Its name and how it made most girls faint confused him, and Jason himself. A couple years ago, a guy tried this stapler trick, hoping that it would make girls crazy for him as well. He thought putting it just below his left eye. It turns out he didn't have enough balls for it, and his hand shook, so the stapler stabbed his eyeball instead. He's partly blind now.

Ethan Nakamura. Half American, half Japanese, all sour.

So going back to the main topic, Jason had the biggest crush for the longest time on this cute and pretty brunette girl, Piper Mclean. They had been sneaking glances on each other. They'll sometimes meet, make the most awkward and frustrating conversations, then leave blushing. But then the meetings got more often, and one cold, cold night, when Jason loved Piper VERY much and vice versa, and they were in need of body heat, well… we all kno- They only made out.

But nevertheless, it was change, and it was risky. The state of their relationship is unknown. That's why he's asking Jason about it.

"I don't even know." Jason said. "We just made out, then I asked her, 'Want to go home?' she said yes, so I drove her home, and then I bolted away. We haven't spoken since. In fact, I haven't even seen her."

He just nodded. What else was there to do? Laugh? That wouldn't be the best, as far as he could tell.

Just in the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with black hair. Drew Tanaka. If anything, she was what he didn't need.

"Hey Percy." She winked at him seductively. He did a mental shiver and smiled.

"Hello Drew. What's up?" He did not realize what a mistake he made until it was too late.

Drew's eyes immediately widened in excitement, and all he could thought of was, '_oh no_'. She squealed. "Well Percy, yesterday, I went to the mall with Lacy and Mitchell-"

"Well," Jason said, "I'll be leaving now…" And he was gone. Son of a…

He started walking away as well. Shopping info was something didn't want to hear.

"Wait up Percy! Hey! And then I saw this guy with this brochure, and it described the most AMAZING place on earth, and I was thinking if you know…"

That did it. He had to run immediately. "Well, Drew, I'm certain th- Wait, I think that's Jason calling! I gotta go! Be right back!" Without waiting for Drew's reply, he pushed through the crowd of people and ran away as fast as he could. Which was fast. VERY fast. He was the school's swimming captain, he had a pair of strong legs.

He ended up in the courtyard. He was pretty confident he had lost Drew. This is tough. It wasn't his fault girls liked him so much. Maybe a little too much. The one to blame is probably his father. That charming and handsome asshole. Panting, he slowly walked around, looking for something interesting. He does this often, being a person who can get immensely bored, and very quickly so. But in Goode, you don't find "interesting" in a daily basis.

He saw Calypso, a beautiful girl who was his… friend? He didn't know what relationship they're having. He wouldn't call her his girlfriend and he can't say they were in love, but he can't say that they were just friends either. It's just, she's beautiful, funny and stuff, and he had promised that he'd keep trying, that he'd always have an open heart, but… she just wasn't _the_ girl. He just can't find it in him to love her as much as he used to love... someone. Something he did not like to remember.

She shyly waved at him, and he gave her a stiff smile. He quickly turned away. He saw Katie Gardner, chattering and whispering with another girl. He didn't remember seeing anyone like her. He sucked in his breath as he looked at her face. She was, well… breathtakingly beautiful. She has curly golden blond hair, which he didn't need to touch to know that it was as soft as silk. Her curls gently bounced on her shoulders as she walked gracefully. She had full cheeks and soft pink lips. Her eyes however, were the center of the attention. It forces you to look at its stormy grey colors. Its fierceness put him of a bit.

That was when she suddenly turned and held his gaze. Call him desperate, but all he had in mind was, _is this the girl_?

* * *

Screw life. It was just the beginning of school days, and already, fate messed with her head. She was just chatting with Katie in the courtyard when he passed.

"That's Percy Jackson!" Katie said.

She looked at him, and understood why so much liked him. He was unbelievably handsome. She stared at his beautiful sea green eyes, his messy flop of a black hair covering a part of it. It was dangerous, for you can definitely get lost in them. She did one quick glance, observing him. He was tall and well built. You can still see his muscles even through the blue t-shirt he was wearing.

She blushed, but then got frustrated. His face was like a slap in her face, and the slap stung. She was trying to avoid falling for boys like _him_ again, and then fate just threw a... an exceptionally... fine guy at her direction in her first day in this new school!

Was this really how her life was going to go? In her attempt to avoid hot boys who gets everything they want, fate just decided to throw a mighty fine guy? _Hey! You wanna avoid guys? Dodge this!_

She had run away from Katie by using the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. She did in fact go the bathroom. His face... that boy's... Percy's face... so different yet so similar. She turned on the tap, and splashed her face with the cold water to rid of the memories. Life was just too cruel. Love was too cruel.

All she had wanted was to be loved, and look where that had brought her.

_This isn't happening. This shouldn't be happening_. She was slipping again, breaking. The stitches of her wounds are slowly reopening, just because of this one stupid boy: Percy Jackson. She didn't realize how fragile she was until then.

She didn't know what to do. But there's one thing she's sure of, that she must not fall for him. If anything, she'll make his life difficult. That boy will soon be famous for all the wrong things, she'll see to that.

* * *

**New chapter's out! I know! I know! I am REALLY SORRY. Almost a month. I know, I'm really sorry. I can just hear some of you screaming,**

**"What the hell were you doing! I've grown a beard!"**

**I'm sorry, I really am. It's just, the teachers had decided to go absolutely bombard mode with the homeworks and assignment, and it wasn't brilliant. Again, I am very sorry, I know that my two reviewers have probably died of old age (no offense meant!), but nevertheless, thank you to: ****thebiggestbookworm and Azuphere** **for reviewing!** **It means a lot. And I'll try to do updates quicker.**

**Well! R&R! Keep Rick & Riordaning! Kidding. Review & review! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Summary: She made a mistake years ago. Once upon a time, she fell in love. As she found out, sugar coating was one thing you don't find in love. She vowed to never again make the same mistake. As it turns out, a certain boy shared the same fate. Though instead, he kept searching for "the one". Even as they crossed paths, they knew change is always risky, but _the perhaps longed_ for them, as they longed for it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Percy Jackson. But be patient.**

**~O~**

**Mistake-Coated with a Drop of Hope**

**CHAPTER 3  
**

School ended swiftly, for the only thing in his head was the image of this beautiful girl. He honestly did not know what was wrong with him. He knew it looked and sounded wrong, him immediately being interested at a girl he just saw for the first time. Actually, just saw. Something perfect to feed the spreading subtitle of Percy Jackson's article: A BIG FAT PLAYER. He sighed as he reclined his head back.

His head immediately snapped forward when a shrill voice screamed his name. "Percy Jackson!"

He sighed again. This woman. This _thing_. This crazy, wrinkly, screamy old hag they call Dodds. She was the bane of his existence. "Yes Mrs. Dodds?"

"Were you listening?!"

"Yes, I was."

She glared at him with her famed Look of Death. He could've sworn he saw fires burn in them, with the clear picture of hell reflecting of her very dark brow irises. Her eyes mirrored hell itself, her tongue a fiery whip, her assignments torture; the definition of a hell beast from Hades, and of all the students she could have hated most, she hated him. The old, sweet, innocent him.

"Well you didn't look it!" she barked.

"Well I did. What else do you want me to say?" he replied. "After all, I did get a full score on your previous test, didn't I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. This woman is always trying to find a way to punish him. "Very well Jackson. We'll take a good look at the next one, won't we?"

He walked out of the class as the bell rung. He's determined. He's going to know this girl. So he went to the cafetaria. Well, sure, he was determined, but he didn't know what to do. What should he do? Come up to her and say "hi"? Probably. Though she didn't seem like she's the type of person who liked being flirted by a stranger. Not that he'd flirt with her.

In fact, her face wasn't pleasant at all when she saw his face. Something that made him super self-concious. Because it takes a lot of ugly points to make someone's face go like that. It maybe something else, but he ddin't know what. Maybe it's the rumors saying that he's a player?

He didn't know why he was so concerned with these things. He shouldn't be. It's not like he _loved _her or anything. He just felt like something clicked... but maybe it was just a one way feeling. Well actually, it was definitely a one way feeling, looking at her face when she saw him. He was in one of the biggest mind ramble in his life, and he didn't know why.

It took a few minutes for him to reach the cafetaria. He liked to eat something after school is done. Partly because he's always still hungry, and partly because almost no one else does this (surprisingly), and he liked to have the cafetaria just to him. Just don't count the lunch lady, and the cafetaria is his alone. Not this time, it turns out, for there is a girl sitting alone at the corner of the cafetaria staring blankly out the window of the room. Blond hair, grey eyes... it's _the_ girl.

Should he try and talk to her? Would she be hostile though? Screw it. He's determined, he's sure, he's going for it. He approached her, took a deep breath, and said:

"Hi."

Who knew how big an impact that would cause? She jerked with a yelp, then gasped, then choked, then panted. She then looked at him with a look of utter surprise and disbelief, again, making him super self-conscious. Was he _that_ ugly?

"Why the hell are you here?!"

Some greeting that was. "I thought the entire school has a right to be in here?"

She mumbled, avoiding looking at his face. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some snack."

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have your lunch?"

"I did, but..." A big FAT player. His face felt hot in embarassment.

The girl was looking away, but he could feel her smile, even if only a little. "You look fit enough."

He smiled as well, for a few seconds. He stopped when the girl stopped. She abruptly rose from her chair, seeming ticked off, saying, "I gotta go. I hope you get fat." She mutered something under her breath. Something he couldn't hear, but something he was sure he didn't want to hear. She walked away quickly, still not looking at his face.

"Wait! What's your name?"

She stopped moving. He waited, and waited. The silence was deafening. She whispered, but her voice was carried by the wind.

She must not leave without telling him her name, or he'd die on the spot out of curiosity. "What?"

The girl put down her bag, took a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She threw it upon his direction, then ran as quick she could. The paper landed in front of his feet. It read, _1, 14, 14, 1, 2, 5, 20, 8_.

He smirked. "A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H. Annabeth."

* * *

She ran as fast as she could home. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She shouldn't even have talked. Why did she do it? She just couldn't help but talk. She swore to stay away from Percy Jackson, and she did it by saying that he is _fit _and smiling. Great job. Such a great f*cking job.

He just seemed so nice, so warm, so kind and gentle. She felt bad for treating him the way is was. But she couldn't afford to take any chances. If the same thing were to happen again, she wouldn't recover from it this time. No risks, no pain, and perhaps, no gain. All for the better. Percy Jackson seemed nice, warm, kind, and gentle. Exactly like _him_. After all the books she had read, she can draw two conclusions, that one, architecture rocks, and two, never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

**I AM SORRY. I AM VERY SORRY. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME I KNOW, AND I'M VERY VERY SORRY. Unfortunately, I have no good reasons for it. But I do have reasons:  
**

**-I am lazy**

**-I am a jerk**

**-I am a douche**

**-I am not creative**

**-I am a procrastinator**

**-I completely suck at writing**

**-I had a block inside my head blocking me off from ideas and this block seems to be very huge and hard!**

**So again, very sorry. And even though this chapter is crappy, trust me, MUCH better than what I would've written about a month ago. I just wasn't able to think. And sorry if I disappoint you with this short chapter after the long wait. But I have one question to ask, would you rather I use profanity in my stories, or not?**

**As usual, please R&R, give feedback (on my terrible grammar. I'm sorry, but as a non-native speaker, I make lots of mistakes in grammar.), critics, and even flames! Have a good day!**


End file.
